Concrete trucks are typically loaded with aggregate, stone, sand and gravel from an elevated storage bin. Clam shell doors at the bottom of the bin are opened and closed to permit a gravity feed of the bulk material into the vehicle. The vehicle is typically parked on a scale to measure the weight of the material which is loaded into the truck.
The bulk material in most cases is washed and remains wet while in the storage bin. This results in a flow of free water through the clam shell gate onto the scales and onto any vehicle which is driven beneath the bin. This flow of water from the storage bin causes the scales to be wet and tends to increase rust and corrosion. The dripping water also causes the trucks to be dirty. The need to clean the water from the scales and the surrounding work area and to clean the trucks adds to the cost of the operation.
In view of the above problems there exists a need for a reliable as well as effective method and apparatus for preventing the leakage water from the storage bin from dripping on vehicles, scales and work area.